


Retsugauntlet

by SamoShampioni



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic), Internet Personalities, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Retsupurae, Short, VNDLP, lp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story involving Retsupurae and VNDLP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retsugauntlet

The internet was in crisis. One of the biggest crises it had ever faced, in fact. It had recently come to the attention of the population that the world of Youtube was being taken over by bad Let's Plays. Thousands upon thousands of bad quality Let's Plays were flooding onto the internet, and quickly. And the only way to combat bad Let's Plays was by making something called a 'Retsupurae'. The two kings of Retsupurae were Slowbeef and Diabetus, who for many years had been creating Retsupuraes, which counter acted the Let's Plays. But the two of them couldn't do it alone. Their friends began to help too, but soon, even they weren't enough. Chip Cheezum and General Ironicus formed a separate Retupurae group, and the two groups worked together. But even that wasn't enough. For they were few, against many. There needed to be more. A lot more. This needed to be a worldwide movement. Psychadelic Eyeball and a few others from Something Awful had been given the task by the two of them to gather new people to create new Retsupuraes. Handing over the baton, to a new generation. They were successful, and had found many, many others ready to take up the Retsugauntlet. And now they were ready to show this 'new generation' to the original Retsupurae team. It was time.  
"Here," Diabetus said, "It's the two new guys that our goon friends found. Dex and Vilemoon from VNDLP."  
Dex and Vilemoon walked into the room, their fellow Retsupurae makers waiting for them.  
"Ah, excellent," Slowbeef said.  
"Hey!" Vile said as he and Dex walked past the several rows of computers that were in the room. All beeping, all buzzing, all displaying different flashing lights.  
"The next generation," Diabetus smiled.  
"Slowbeef! Diabetus! You two really trust us to take over from you?" Dex asked.  
"No, not exactly, not to take over," Slowbeef replied, "We're not finished yet, not for a long time."  
"Oh, Dex didn't mean to imply-" Vile began, but Diabetus interrupted him.  
"Of course not," Diabetus grinned, "Don't worry, think nothing of it. I'm sure you two will be fine. You two have a real talent for combating bad LPs, ya know."  
"Thanks," Dex said. Slowbeef then turned to Psychadelic Eyeball.  
"You have done well finding these two, my friend," Slowbeef said.  
"Thank you," replied Psychadelic Eyeball, "I hope that this new generation will be able to live up to your legacy."  
"We'll try our best," Dex said.  
Suddenly, they were interrupted, as a siren sounded, and a bright light showed on the nearby computer screen. Slowbeef and Diabetus looked a little worried about whatever it was that was happening.  
"What is it?" Dex asked.  
"It's a message from Chip and Ironicus," Diabetus sighed, "There's a new bad Let's Play that has just been posted."  
"Everyone!" Chip said as he and Ironicus displayed on the screen, "To the battle stations! Now!"  
"Yeah! We can do this!" Ironicus grinned.  
"Of course we can," Slowbeef said, "Ok, get ready everyone! It's Retsupurae time!" But suddenly, the computer screen flashed yet again.  
"Uh oh! Looks like there's even more bad LPs being posted!" Chip yelled as the statistics for the bad Let's Plays popped up on the screen.  
"I see," Dex said, looking up at the screen, "There's even more of them now... they're everywhere! I've never seen this many before."  
"Yes, it's unprecedented," Ironicus said, "No many LPs have been posted in just one day, not ever. This is a new record for sure."  
But Vilemoon was unphased by the tidal wave of bad LPs that was washing over Youtube.  
"It doesn't matter," Vile said, "It doesn't matter how many there are, how many they post. We can do this, like we always have done."  
And they were right. Because they knew, no matter how many terrible Let's Plays were created, that the world of Youtube was safe in the knowledge that enough Retsupuraes could be made to act against them.  
Fin.


End file.
